Notions d'Honneur
by Yami Flo
Summary: Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley ne voient pas les choses de la même façon, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais après la bataille de Poudlard, force est de constater qu'ils sont tout de même d'accord sur au moins un point... Spoilers tome 7.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Family. Post-bataille de Poudlard, spoilers pour le tome 7.

Personnages : Lucius Malefoy, Arthur Weasley.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Notions d'Honneur**

-Lucius.

Lucius Malefoy sursauta et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, délaissant à regret le spectacle de sa femme qui berçait tendrement contre elle son fils unique. Drago, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Narcissa, avait les yeux fermés, des coupures sur le visage, de la suie sur ses vêtements, peut-être des cloques aux mains (_Drago a marmonné quelque chose au sujet d'un Feydeymon, et Lucius se jure qu'il va tuer le fou qui a osé lancer un tel sort près de son enfant… si le fou en question n'est pas déjà mort, cela va de soi_), mais il était vivant – _vivant !_ – et pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pu l'arracher à l'étreinte de sa mère. Lucius l'aurait volontiers serré contre lui également, mais… en public, sous le regard de n'importe qui ? Ce n'était pas une attitude digne d'un Malefoy. Pas une attitude d'un vrai sorcier, aurait dit son père, et les mots d'Abraxas avaient toujours force de loi pour Lucius.

Sauf que, pour une fois, Lucius était prêt à envoyer paitre tout ce qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom aurait ou n'aurait pas dû faire.

-Arthur, » répondit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Arthur Weasley tenait sa baguette baissée en main, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Lucius songea à tirer la sienne, prêt à se défendre – avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Ni lui, ni Narcissa, ni Drago. Ils étaient tous sans défense.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Les Mangemorts étaient en déroutes. Ses adeptes fuyaient tous. Et pourtant, pourtant… Les Malefoy restaient là, dans Poudlard en ruine, avec les morts, les blessés, les partisans de Dumbledore et de Potter.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Le bon sens de Lucius lui hurlait de fuir cet endroit immédiatement, d'attraper Narcissa et Drago et de transplaner le plus loin possible de cette école (_ce tombeau_). Pour l'instant, c'était l'euphorie, mais Mme Pomfrey cherchait toujours à sauver les blessés, des élèves et des guérisseurs allaient et venaient pour distribuer des potions calmantes, des bandages, prendre des nouvelles. Combien de temps allait-il falloir pour que ceux qui se sentaient encore ivre de puissance et de rage après la bataille ne cherchent à pourchasser les fuyards, à faire justice eux-mêmes ? Même si les Malefoy n'avaient pas participé à cette dernière bataille (_se battre, alors qu'il ignorait où était Draco ? Son fils unique, qui pouvait être pris pour cible par n'importe qui ? Qui était peut-être déjà mort, sans qu'il le sache ? Hors de question !_), il était un Mangemort reconnu.

Une cible potentielle.

Et sa famille en était une autre.

Fuir était la solution la plus logique. Mais Narcissa ne voulait pas. Elle disait que Potter avait une dette envers elle et qu'il veillerait à ce qu'il ne leur soit fait aucun mal – les bons sentiments des Gryffondors et une dette de vie avait du poids. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le corps de Bellatrix à ces charognards, elle devait le récupérer pour organiser des obsèques.

Le sens de la famille était une notion admirable, certes. Mais Narcissa aurait mieux fait de se préoccuper des vivants plutôt que des morts.

Arthur Weasley venait se venger, le premier de la curée. Lucius en était persuadé. Et après lui viendrait les vainqueurs, les Sang-Mêlés, les Sang-de-bourbe et les Traîtres à leur sang.

-Je vois que ton fils est toujours en vie… » Commença Weasley.

Lucius vit rouge.

-N'oses même pas menacer mon fils, Arthur, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, se déplaçant afin de bloquer la vue de sa famille à Weasley. Sa propre sécurité, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire en cet instant. Mais personne, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa famille. Personne.

Weasley fronça les sourcils et poussa un profond soupir.

-Ce n'est pas une menace, Lucius. Juste une… constatation. Tu as beaucoup de chance, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. « Je souhaiterais que nous puissions tous en dire autant.

Pourquoi dire une chose par… ?

Oh.

Le regard de Lucius, lui, se porta par-dessus l'épaule de Weasley, vers le groupe d'individus aux cheveux roux reconnaissables entre tous. Mrs Weasley (_Molly Prewett, la sœur de Gideon et Fabian, deux formidables combattants qui ont entraîné de nombreux Mangemorts dans leur chute. Molly est leur digne sœur, Bellatrix a été stupide de ne pas y songer_), sa fille, plusieurs garçons, débraillés, saignants, mutilés – l'un d'entre eux a une oreille en moins. Tous autour d'une table.

Combien de fils a Arthur, au fait ? Lucius ne sait pas le nombre exact, maintenant qu'il y pense. Trop pour les nourrir, disait-il autrefois. Mais il sait qu'il y en a désormais un de moins, à en juger par la forme immobile allongée sous un drap au centre du groupe.

Ses lèvres se pincent. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa propre famille, soudain doublement heureux de les savoir saufs. De les voir _respirer_.

-Mes condoléances, » finit-il par articuler avec un bref signe de tête vers le clan Weasley amassé plus loin.

Arthur se tendit, mais ne dit rien. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses mains tremblèrent un peu. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait déjà lancé un sortilège sur l'arrogant ex-Serpentard, à moins qu'il n'ait directement choisi d'utiliser ses poings. Mais, malgré leur histoire personnelle, il ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'accent de sincérité dans la voix de son grand ennemi de toujours (_et comment Lucius aurait-il pu être autre chose que sincère, alors qu'il vient presque de perdre son propre enfant ?_).

Peut-être, peut-être devrait-il offrir des condoléances à Narcissa pour la perte de Bellatrix, mais Arthur doutait qu'il puisse être sincère une seule seconde ce faisant. Personne de sain d'esprit ne regretterait la mort de Lestrange.

Et il n'est pas venu pour ça.

Lentement, dévisageant l'aîné des Malefoy (_depuis quand a-t-il l'air si vieux ? Est-ce le seul résultat d'Azkaban ? Ou d'autre chose ? Il ne ressemble plus à l'homme inabordable et arrogant d'autrefois, c'est certain_), Arthur se met à parler.

-Harry m'a dit ce que Narcissa a fait pour lui. Et plusieurs témoins sont déjà prêts à jurer que ni toi, ni elle n'avait participé au combat. Que vous avez parcouru le château en appelant votre fils. Vous ne serez sans doute pas inquiétés tout de suite, mais le Ministère voudra probablement vous poser quelques questions. Particulièrement sur les actions de Drago pendant la bataille, ainsi que sur vos activités ces derniers mois.

Arthur pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à voir Drago. Lucius s'écarta un peu pour faciliter la manœuvre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il tenait à protéger Drago… Mais Arthur Weasley ne semblait plus être une menace, désormais. Oh, il n'était pas un allié non plus. Non.

Pour une fois, réalisa Lucius, ils se parlaient d'égal à égal.

-Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malefoy, » commenta Arthur Weasley, et Lucius se remémora vaguement avoir entendu ces mêmes mots autrefois, chez Fleury & Bott. Arthur fixait toujours Draco du regard, sans même accorder d'attention à Narcissa. « Mais, » continua-t-il, « je crois que nous avons la même idée sur ce que doit être l'honneur d'un père.

Lucius ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa propre voix pour ne pas trembler, ou à sa propre langue pour ne pas prononcer un mot de trop qui aurait mis immédiatement fin à cette étrange trêve entre eux.

Il n'aimerait sans doute jamais les Weasley, cette marmaille traîtresse à leur sang. Il verrait toujours dans Arthur Weasley un sorcier de second plan. Mais Arthur Weasley était aussi un père de famille prêt à tout pour protéger ses enfants.

Et, rien qu'une fois, l'ancien Serpentard pouvait concéder que, sur ce point, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

**Fin**


End file.
